


But It's Alright, Everything's Fine (Nothing is Real, And Everything's Falling)

by LazyFandomBean



Series: Please Don't Leave Me Alone (I Just Don't Want To Be Forgotten) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), It's also slightly Tommy angst, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, No Beta, Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), also if you don't know Edward, and Phil angst, and Techno angst, and Tubbo angst, and Wilbur angst, but I will be sad, honestly pretty much everyone angst at some point, nah jk, we die like Edward TOTALLY DIDN'T, you're dead to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFandomBean/pseuds/LazyFandomBean
Summary: The creature -person- stalked closer, and Ranboo found himself paralyzed, despite everything in him screaming at him to run, run, get away. The person chuckled and reached a hand out to cup his chin."It's all your fault, little Ender," it said with a smirk in its voice. "Too bad you won't remember this when you wake up."---Backstory for 'Ranboo Gets Kidnapped (But Something's Off)'. There will be more to the series later though.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Please Don't Leave Me Alone (I Just Don't Want To Be Forgotten) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	But It's Alright, Everything's Fine (Nothing is Real, And Everything's Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> |I had to write a song to come up with a title.
> 
> A whole. Fudging. Song. In two hours.
> 
> Please be grateful, because I also composed music for the song in the same two hours and I'm so fudging tired. 
> 
> Tw: a bit of anxiety mentioned, nothing too serious though.|

Ranboo twirled his pencil between his fingers, staring at the sheet of paper in front of him intensely. It was algebra, which Ranboo absolutely hated, because who thought it would be a good idea to put letters in math? Seriously, math was perfectly fine until they added letters.

Ranboo concentrated on trying to remember what he'd learned, then sighed and slumped down in defeat. Recently, his already bad memory problems had been getting worse, although the orphanage workers insisted that it was most likely because he was anticipating summer and spending so much time thinking about it that he spaced out a lot, thus the random gaps in his memory. He really didn't think that was the case, but knew better than to argue. It wouldn't even be a worthwhile argument.

Also, he was actually trying to think about summer as little as possible. For one, he didn't have friends outside of the orphanage, or inside of it, for that matter, and two, summer was when people usually came to the orphanage to adopt, since it's much easier to adopt a kid during the summer than the middle of the school year. Normally, that'd be a good thing, but Ranboo was sixteen, and most people weren't looking to adopt sixteen year olds, usually looking for smaller kids.

Ranboo started twirling his pencil again, this time out of a small spike of anxiety going through him. He couldn't remember what he'd learned in algebra during their group class, which meant he'd need to ask someone for help. He really didn't want to ask any of his classmates, who often picked on him for not having left the orphanage yet (despite them being around his age), and there were only a very select few adults he'd feel comfortable asking.

You're probably confused about this orphanage, so let me explain. This orphanage was started by a single mother who continuously went through miscarriages before being divorced by her husband. She always wanted kids though, so she raised enough money to buy a large house and turn it into an orphanage that she ran with a couple of other people. However, they couldn't afford to send any of the kids to school, so each grade was taught everything at the same time at different points in the day. Inefficient, if you asked Ranboo, but he supposed that was just how it had to be.

The woman who ran the orphanage, Ms. Earlwood, was one of the adults he would feel comfortable asking, but she couldn't spend all of her time at the orphanage and only did monthly check-ups. The only other two were Mr. Smith and Ms. Jennings, and only Mr. Smith was a teacher- Ms. Jennings was a cook.

The other adults, Ranboo didn't like quite as much. There was Mrs. Hearthings, who would frequently get upset if he forgot to do something he was supposed to, and if she was able, she's lock him in his room for half an hour. Then there was that one teacher who just seemed to have it out for him for no reason, Mr. Jameson. Ranboo didn't really like to talk about him- last time he complained to anyone, a bruise he blamed on being a klutz appeared on his eye the next day. (the other kids made fun of him for weeks after that)

Ranboo thought for a moment. Mr. Smith taught history, not algebra, but he still might be able to help. Ranboo just hoped he wasn't busy, he'd feel bad for intruding while he was doing something. 

Ranboo made his way to Mr. Smith's office, hesitating for a split second before knocking on the door. A muffled 'come in!' could be heard from the other side, so Ranboo opened the door carefully. 

Mr. Smith looked up from paper work, smiling when he saw Ranboo. "Hey Ranboo," he greeted. "Need help with something?"

Ranboo nodded sheepishly. "I, uh, know you don't teach algebra, but uh, could you help me with this, um, question? I don't really understand it."

Mr. Smith quieted an eyebrow up. "Why didn't you go to Mr. Jameson? He's the algebra teacher," he asked.

Ranboo's gaze shifted from Mr. Smith's nose (he didn't like eye contact for some reason) to the floor, and he started fidgeting with his pencil again. Mr. Smith sighed. "Well, I guess I don't blame you," he said. "Come here, let me see if I can help."

Relieved, Ranboo walked over the Mr. Smith's desk and presented the algebra lesson he was having trouble with. Mr. Smith read it over, then pointed to something on the paper, Ranboo following his gaze as Mr. Smith started to explain.

\---

Ranbok woke up to piano music playing in his ears. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes and yawned, pulling the earbuds out of his ears. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep to the music, which was already weird, because despite being told it would help him sleep, it never did. Although Ranboo guessed it worked last night, if he woke up still listening to it.

Ranboo looked at his clock, which read 5:24 A.M. With a sigh, he threw the covers off of himself to get ready for the day before breakfast, which was at six in the morning.

He took a quick shower due to his allergy to water (he thinks it's called aquagenic urticaria) and quickly brushed his hair and teeth, managing to leave his room by 5:56 A.M. He rushes to the kitchen to find almost everyone else there already. He sighs and gets at the back of the line they have for food, stepping forward when it's his turn and making sure he says thank you to Ms. Jennings, who gives him a large smile. He sits down next to Allison, one of the only kids who he actually gets along with. Although it wasn't hard to get along with Allison- she was one of the kindest kids in the orphanage, and the six year old was also very quiet, like him. It was a little surprising she hasn't gotten adopted yet, but her shyness might have been the reason. 

An alarm bell rang, letting Ranboo know it was time for class. He was glad Mr. Smith had helped him with algebra, because if he hadn't, there was no way he would've gotten out of that without at least one bruise. Thankfully, there wasn't a reason for Mr. Jameson to get him in trouble today, so all he could really do to Ranboo was glare at him from the corner of his eye.

The day flew by, and before he knew it, he was back at his desk, staring this time at his history work. This was how pretty much every day went for him- wake up, eat, do his classes, struggle with one of them, either get help or give up, depending on the class, and then going to bed. Ranboo opted to give up. Mr. Smith would understand, and he might even let him try to redo the lesson. Mr. Smith was always considerate about his memory issues, and plus, Ranboo didn't want to bother him two days in a row, so he went to bed with half-finished history homework.

-

_Ranboo gasped and coughed, backing into a wall he couldn't see. Everything was black around him, and he was covered in blood. He heard voices he didn't recognize yelling at him, but they were extremely muffled. A blurry green figure came into view, walking forward confidently._

_Ranboo didn't know why, but he felt panic surge through him and he pressed against the wall further. The green figure was less than three feet away from him now, and Ranboo could see a white smiley face mask covering his face._

_The creature-person- stalked closer, and Ranboo found himself paralyzed, despite everything in him screaming at him to **run, run, get away**. The person chuckled and reached a hand out to cup his chin._

_"It's all your fault, little Ender," it said with a smirk in its voice. "Too bad you won't remember this when you wake up."_

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> The title for the series came from the same song the work title came from. Also, would any of you be interested in the song I wrote? I might post it sometime.
> 
> It's like 3:00 A.M. lol


End file.
